Nabiki ¿enamorada?
by Amigocha
Summary: Nabiki Tendo regresa a Nerima después de dos años ausente, pero carga un secreto que no se atreve a divulgar ni por todo el dinero del mundo ¿como reaccionará su familia al enterarse? Y él... (En pausa)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen sino a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NABIKI… ¿ENAMORADA?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? - Se anunció una elegante joven al mismo tiempo que le invadía la nostalgia al regresar de nueva cuenta al que fue su hogar durante su niñez y adolescencia.

Todo seguía igual, la estancia, el corredor, las paredes, los adornos, aquel aroma que nunca faltaba en ese lugar. Seguramente alguien, ya sea Kasumi o tía Nodoka estuviesen preparando la cena. Sonrió, algunas costumbres jamás se perderían en esa casa.

-¡Tía Nabiki! – Gritaron en coro unos pequeños niños al ver a su tía entrar por el pasillo que conduce al comedor de la casa Tendo.

-¡Niños! ¿Cómo están? Caramba, están enormes ¿De verdad tienen seis años? – el pequeño Akira y la pequeña Naomi asintieron sonriendo y comenzaron a llenarla de besos y abrazos.

-Ja ja ja ja, me hacen cosquillas. Ya, ya, no sean tan acaramelados, me arruinaran mi traje – dicho esto, los niños detuvieron su ataque al notar la expresión seria de su tía e inmediatamente la castaña les guiñó un ojo, los dos no tardaron nuevamente en sonreír.

-Tomen, les traje obsequios – Los ojos de los gemelos fraternos se iluminaron y exclamaron con gran emoción - ¡Muchas gracias, tía!

-De que, pilluelos.

Nabiki irradiaba felicidad al presenciar a sus adorables sobrinos, cuanto los había extrañado. No era los mismo hablar con ellos por teléfono a verlos en persona, aunque ella no demostrase tanto afecto como sus hermanas, bien valía la pena cada segundo al bromear, jugar y reír al lado de esos traviesos. Se prometió a si misma pasar más tiempo juntos durante su estadía en casa.

-¿Uh? - Unos balbuceos llamaron su atención. Ante tanto alboroto no había notado a la pequeña criatura recostada sobre una mantita rosada, la bebé jugaba alegremente con un panda de peluche ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Pero miren nada más, conque tú eres Eri. Que niña más linda, te pareces tanto a esos dos. Ven aquí – La bebé solo se quedó viendo curiosa a la extraña mujer que no conocía.

-Akira, Nao… ¡Hermana! Que sorpresa. No te esperábamos para estos días.

-Kasumi, tanto tiempo. Fue algo que decidí de ultimo momento ¡Por kami! Tus hijos están irreconocibles ¿En verdad me fui por tanto tiempo?

-Fueron dos años exactamente… Te traeré algo caliente de beber, con este frío debes estar helada.

-¿Estas de visita?

-Sí, Tofu está de vacaciones y que mejor época del año para reunirnos como familia.

La pequeña Eri rápidamente le inspiró confianza aquella mujer que la sostenía entre sus brazos. Ni tarda ni perezosa empezó a jugar con el collar de perlas que adornaba su cuello.

-Esta niña no es nada huraña.

-Para nada, solo cuando se siente amenazada o se enoja actúa como su madre. Te traeré tú té. Niños, háganle compañía a su tía mientras regreso.

-¡Si, mamá!

La mediana de las hermanas Tendo sonrió, sus sobrinos eran su adoración. Que decir de la pequeña Eri, apenas la conoció y ya estaba encantada con ella. Seguro sus padres la consentían a sus anchas, en especial su obstinado cuñado, de todas formas se alegraba de que al fin fueran papás

-Es hora de tu merienda mi vi… ¡Nabiki! – Eri empezó a mover su bracitos al ver a su mamá aparecer.

-Oh, hola Akane. Mírate, estas muy cambiada, la maternidad te ha sentado de maravilla.

-¿Tú crees? Ay Nabiki, me sorprendiste, papá se pondrá muy contento. Ven aquí mi cielo, veo que ya conociste a tu tía Nabiki – Decía Akane con infinita ternura empezando a amamantar a su hija de un año.

-¿Todavía le das pecho?

-Sí, Ranma y yo se lo consultamos a Tofu. Dice que es bueno para su crecimiento, aunque nos advirtió que empecemos a acostumbrarla a que use pronto el biberón o el vaso de entrenamiento

-Oh – Nabiki observaba a su sobrina aferrarse con fuerza al pecho de su madre, empezando a succionar vorazmente.

-Que glotona es, igualita a su padre – No queriendo desaprovechar esta oportunidad de oro, la castaña se anima a molestarla – Se nota que tú y Ranma han estado muy ocupados.

-Nabiki, no empieces – Dijo con fingido enojo y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Ahhh, como extrañaba esto. Que bien se siente estar de nuevo en casa - La peliazul simplemente ignoró lo dicho, otra vez Nabiki y sus indirectas pero estaba feliz de verla de nuevo. Kasumi no tardó en aparecer con una bandeja de té en sus manos.

-Aquí tienes.

-Muchas gracias, Kasumi.

-De nada. Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí.

-Igual a mí.

-Yo también las extrañaba, hermanas – Unas fuertes y veloces pisadas empezaron a escucharse por toda la casa. Y las hermanas Tendo no tardaron en adivinar de quien se trataba.

-¡Nabiki! ¡Hija mía! – El señor Tendo no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos ¿En verdad su niña se encontraba ahí presente? no pudo contenerse y la abrazó fuertemente llorando a moco tendido. De las tres, Nabiki fue la única que ansiaba irse del nido, y eso siempre le asustaba. No es que no quisiera que sus hijas fueran independientes y formaran su propia familia, pero le prometió a su difunta esposa protegerlas de cualquier mal y hacerlas mujeres de bien. Solo ella faltaba para contraer matrimonio, sin embargo y como era de esperarse, siempre se mostró renuente con el tema. Pero no la iba a fastidiar con eso, no ahora. Estaba feliz, muy feliz de tener a su hija en casa.

-Papá, yo también te extrañé – le consoló respondiendo su abrazo con emoción. Si, había extrañado a su familia, a su loca, peculiar y muy querida familia.

-Bienvenida, querida.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, hija.

-Tía Nodoka, tío Genma. Me alegra volver a verlos. ¿Dónde están Ranma y Tofu?

-Fueron a comprar algunas bebidas. Espero no tarden. Pero cuéntanos, linda ¿como te ha ido?

* * *

Después del rico festín que su hermana y su tía se esmeraron en cocinar y del bullicio de sus adorados sobrinos, al fin Nabiki tiene un poco de paz. Con algo de pereza ingresó a su antigua habitación, nada había cambiado. Suspiró con nostalgia tomando asiento en su cama. Una sonrisa torcida adornó su rostro, siempre disfrutaba molestar a sus cuñados y hermanas con sus bromas subidas de tono, en especial a Ranma y a Akane. Recordaba con gracia las expresiones en sus caras y se carcajeó de nuevo, no había perdido su toque. Observó sus maletas y le dio flojera, se encontraba muy cansada como para desempacar y ordenar su ropa, ya mañana lo haría o le pediría el favor a Kasumi o a su tía, hoy se dedicaría a descansar.

Se recostó suavemente en su cama, abrazando fuertemente su almohada, la joven no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima ¿Por qué las cosas no eran como cuando adolescente? Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir un leve mareo e instintivamente toco su vientre ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si bien sabía que ya no era una chiquilla, sino toda una mujer de veinticinco años, se sentía como tal, una adolescente atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer adulta. ¿Cómo decirle a su familia todo lo ocurrido en su vida estos dos años que estuvo ausente? ¿Cómo decirles que no se encontraba de vacaciones y no regresaría de nueva cuenta a Hokkaido? ¿Como decirles que rompió con su antiguo novio y se enredó con otra persona? ¿Cómo decirles que estaba esperando un bebé? ¿Cómo decirles que el padre de ese bebé es?...

Tantas preguntas. La gran Nabiki Tendo se sentía atrapada y por primera vez se permitió llorar. Desde la muerte de su madre no había derramado ni una sola lágrima. Como la extrañaba, refugiarse en sus brazos y contarle todos sus sueños, ilusiones, amores, desamores y demás. Le hacía tanta falta pero contaba con la ayuda de Kasumi o tía Nodoka, inclusive Akane.

Tal grado fue su llanto que no se dio cuenta a qué hora se quedó dormida. Dormir era el único momento en que podía soñar con el padre de su hijo, imaginando un futuro junto a él, criando a su bebé y ser felices por siempre. Inevitablemente sonrió entre sueños, murmurando el nombre de quien perdidamente estaba enamorada.

-Tatewaki…

.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hola, aquí presentando mi primer fic en el fandom de Ranma ½ . Una pequeña historia que simplemente se me ocurrió.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Muchas Gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen sino a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NABIKI… ¿ENAMORADA?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Acostada sobre el pecho de su amante, Nabiki no podía explicarse porque se sentía tan bien. Presentía que era porque disfrutaba sentir el vaivén de su respiración calmada luego de haber hecho el amor toda la noche, o por la cercanía de su piel y el palpitar de sus corazones, o sencillamente por estar con él, el hombre que estuvo con ella en los momentos más difíciles y vergonzosos de su vida. Las finas sabanas cubrían parte de sus desnudos cuerpos, la calidez de su pecho era un bálsamo para olvidar sus heridas emocionales._ _Después de pasar un increíble fin de semana con aquel monumento de hombre en su departamento, a Nabiki le asaltaba la duda si en verdad lo amaba. No sabía que pensar, estaba confundida. Llevaban saliendo un año, tiempo suficiente para ponerlo a prueba, cosa que sorprendentemente nunca pasó. No se dio cuenta en que momento comenzó a gozar la vida junto a él, a su lado se sentía viva, deseada, amada. Un sonrojo muy fuerte coloreó sus mejillas al recordar la noche anterior, aquellas palabras de amor cargadas de sentimiento y romanticismo la volvían loca de deseo. Inclusive su sola presencia le provocaba una vorágine de emociones que no podía explicar._

 _Lo conocía desde la preparatoria, en esa época fue una piedra en el zapato para Ranma y Akane, ademas de ser muy torpe, aunque admitía que también era muy guapo y sobretodo rico. Eso siempre le atrajo de él. Ahora, después de convivir cierto tiempo juntos, un extraño sentimiento comenzaba a albergarse en lo más profundo de su corazón. Y es que él susodicho exudaba masculinidad y madurez, se comportaba como todo un caballero, nada que ver con aquel muchachillo mujeriego, tonto y cabezota. Encima, se caracterizaba por su inteligencia, todo un genio en los negocios, no por nada se convirtió en el heredero y dueño de la gran dinastía Kuno, su legado familiar. Su sonrisa podía derretir a cualquiera mujer y ese cuerpo de adonis le hacía pensar cosas un tanto indecorosas. Sonrió con picardía al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con su dedo su fuerte pecho._

 _Un beso en su frente la trajo a la realidad, seguido de una lluvia de besos por todo su rostro y cuello._

 _-Mmmmmm – Jadeó de placer al sentir esa mano traviesa posarse en su trasero._

 _-Nabiki, mi amor. Yo quisiera... Deseo..._

 _-¿Que sucede, Tatewaki? – Kuno se mostraba muy ansioso y eso a Nabiki la excitaba sobremanera, en especial cuando esos labios se posaban sensualmente en sus senos._

 _-Deseo... quisiera... quieres..._

 _-No seas tímido, dime – La mediana de las Tendo empezaba a impacientarse._

 _-¡Cásate conmigo! – Soltó de golpe._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Cásate conmigo, preciosa. Quiero pasar mis días a tu lado y formar una hermosa familia contigo. Te amo, Nabiki._

 _-Pero ¡¿que tonterías estas diciendo?! No sabes el significado de esas palabras – La castaña se incorporó de golpe, cubriéndose con la sábana._

 _-Claro que lo sé. En estos meses que he pasado a tu lado, me he dado cuenta de la gran mujer que eres. No solo por fuera, sino por dentro. Yo te brindo todo mi corazón, mi ser, mi alma, para cuidarte y protegerte. Quiero dártelo todo, Nabiki._

 _Nabiki no podía creer lo que decía ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Lo amaba como para unir su vida a la de él? ¡No!... ¡Si! Pero casarse es otro compromiso, nuevas responsabilidades que ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Amaba su libertad, su soltería, le iba muy bien en su vida como para depender de un hombre._

 _-No – Le dijo tajante._

 _-¿Que dices?_

 _-¡Dije que no! Kuno, no quiero casarme, ni tener hijos ¿entiendes? Estamos bien así, sin un compromiso de por medio. Solo es sexo._

 _-Nabiki, no entiendes, yo…_

 _-Para ya. Solo congeniamos bien en la cama. Admito que nuestra relación ha pasado a otro nivel inimaginable pero eso no significa que tú y yo tengamos que unir nuestras vidas y formemos una familia. Esos no son mis planes._

 _-Entiendo y no insistiré. Eres una mujer de negocios, fría y calculadora pero a la vez hermosa y frágil. Sé que tu corazón aún sufre. Qué más quisiera poder sanarlo y me dejaras entrar y ser tu dueño. Mi más grande anhelo es despertar cada día y que tu hermoso rostro ilumine mi ser. Quisiera dormir a tu lado con la esperanza de un nuevo amanecer donde tú y yo forjemos un gran futuro por delante. Por dios, Nabiki, no solo es un rato de diversión. Estoy seguro de mis sentimientos, aunque lo dudes. Te amo, te amo con toda mi alma y no descansare hasta que seas mi esposa, me cueste lo que me cueste._

 _-¿Es una amenaza?_

 _-No, es una promesa._

 _Nabiki nunca había visto a Kuno tan serio y a la vez tan sexy, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar ante profunda declaración. Vio con detalle como el ex relámpago azul comenzaba a vestirse lentamente para luego acercarse a ella obsequiándole un ultimo beso en la frente. Sin más, Kuno Tatewaki se fue con la promesa de regresar por ella. La castaña apretó con fuerza la sábana sobre su pecho ¿Qué había hecho? Echó de su vida al único hombre que de verdad le importaba, sin embargo, no lograba emitir palabra alguna._

 _._

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

 ** _._**

-Te noto un poco ausente, Nabiki ¿Todo bien? – ¡Rayos! al parecer su hermana la había pillado tan sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Si Kasumi, todo bien. Sabes que siempre me pongo nostálgica en esta época; ya sabes, por mamá. Pero no te preocupes, con ver a mis sobrinos felices, me da la fuerza necesaria para ser feliz.

-¿Segura? – Nabiki solamente asintió restándole importancia al asunto.

-Bien – le dijo Kasumi no muy convencida pero no insistiría, ya conocía a su hermana y lo mejor era que ella misma hablara a su debido tiempo – Solo no preocupes mucho a papá y trata de divertirte – Como negarse ante esa mirada, a veces le daba miedo la calma de su perspicaz hermana.

La algabaría de sus sobrinos no se hicieron esperar, reían contentos ante las luces de bengala iluminando sus emocionados rostros infantiles e inocentes.

-¡Papi, mami, miren que bonito! – Exclamaron los gemelos, haciendo sonreír a Kasumi y Tofu.

-Quien es la consentida de papá, eh. Mira Akane como vuela nuestra niña – decía Ranma con su hija en brazos ante la actitud divertida de su esposa.

Nabiki sonreía al ser testigo de tan tierna escena ¿Quién se iba a imaginar al indeciso Ranma Saotome como esposo y padre? O al siempre correcto y nervioso doctor Tofu, hablando y abrazando a su ahora esposa. Eso sí era un notición.

¿Qué hubiera pasado de haber aceptado casarse con Kuno? No era como aquella vez cuando iban en la preparatoria, esa vez que le ofreció matrimonio por una ridícula predicción y ella gustosa aceptó en tono de broma. Hoy en día eran unos adultos, nada de juegos, bromas o predicciones tontas. Tal vez su familia estuviera entre sorprendida y feliz ante tan grande noticia y la llegada de otro miembro en la familia aceptando con recelo a Kuno ¿En verdad quería pasar el resto de su vida sola sin tener a alguien con quien compartir experiencias inolvidables?

Un suave toque en su hombro interrumpió de nueva cuenta sus pensamientos. La afable sonrisa de tía Nodoka le indicaba que fuera a divertirse con los demás. Observó un momento a la mujer percatándose que muy posiblemente algo sospechaba. Desvió su mirada al fondo donde su padre y el tío Genma jugaban shogi. Lo mejor era alejar esos pensamientos, relajarse y convivir en familia. Dudaba que Kuno cumpliera su promesa, al fin y al cabo era Kuno.

* * *

Mientras tanto, un apuesto hombre volvía a Nerima, regresaba a casa después de pasar las fiestas navideñas con Kodashi, su esposo y su sobrino. Estaba muy feliz por su hermana pequeña, siempre deseó lo mejor para ella. Pese a que peleaban constantemente, la quería, adoptando el papel de padre a una muy temprana edad, por eso la protegía de cualquier bobo que se cruzará en su camino.

Él volvía solo, sin nadie a su lado. Hacía más de un mes que no sabía nada de ella. Aun recordaba los maravillosos momentos que compartió a su lado. Fueron únicos y por siempre los iba a atesorar en sus memorias. Se ajustó el grueso abrigo acomodándose la bufanda, el frío calaba hasta los huesos pero no tanto como el frío que sentía en su solitario corazón.

-Sasuke – llamó a su más fiel sirviente.

-Bienvenido, mi señor.

-Gracias, amigo ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Sí, amo Kuno. Ella regresó hace poco – Su corazón dio un salto de emoción al saberla cerca de él.

-Bien hecho, Sasuke. Estoy algo cansado. Por favor, no quiero que nadie me moleste.

-Como usted ordene. Descanse, señor Tatewaki. – Kuno solo asintió, despidiéndose del ninja.

Una vez adentro, Kuno no pudo evitar suspira largo y tendido, por muy cansado que se sintiera no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Con lentitud se dirigió al ventanal de su habitación, afuera caían los copos de nieve que poco a poco inundaban las calles de blanco. Veía sin ver el paisaje a su alrededor. Que mas quisiera salir corriendo e ir a verla, lo ansiaba con toda su alma pero no era el momento. Aún no. Indudablemente esa mujer se internó fuertemente en lo más profundo de su corazón y su mente ¡Kami! La extrañaba, si tan solo Nabiki... ¡No! Tampoco quería obligarla a casarse con él, quería que poco a poco ella se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y olvidara por completo aquella experiencia amarga que le hizo pasar ese malnacido. Él la amaba y se aseguraría que ella realmente lo hiciera.

De repente, la imagen de la dueña de sus pensamientos emergió ante él, ataviada en un hermoso vestido tan blanco como la nieve. Toda ella era una beldad ante sus ojos, quienes se maravillaron por tan esplendorosa visión. Quería tocar esa suave piel y sentir aquellos carnosos labios jugar con los suyos. Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, la ilusión se acerco a él, uniendo su boca con la suya. Ese beso deshizo la magia creada en su mente, dejando a Kuno abandonado en una oscuridad total. Si bien, ya sabía de su intenso amor por la castaña. Todo quedo claro para él. Nabiki era la mujer de su vida y de una cosa estaba seguro, cumpliría la promesa de regresar por ella.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

* * *

 **Muchas Gracias a todos los que leen y un agradecimiento especial a los que dejan reviews (aunque sean pocos) gracias, gracias a James Birdsong y a Bonnie Butler, aquí un capítulo nuevo, regalito de inicio de año ;)**

 **¡Feliz Año Nuevo! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sino a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NABIKI… ¿ENAMORADA?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Con fuerza apretaba el bendito aparato en sus manos, no podía dejar de mirar aquellas líneas que le revelaban lo que temía. Pero… ¿Cómo?... Rodó los ojos e inmediatamente se abofeteó mentalmente ¡Que estúpida pregunta! Molesta, arrojó aquella maldita prueba al piso. ¿Por qué fue tan descuidada? Ella era Nabiki Tendo, una mujer sumamente precavida. Evidentemente la pasión dominó por completo su razonamiento, razonamiento que se fue al caño cuando empezó a intimar con Kuno. Eso y su inesperada propuesta la tomaron desprevenida, que simplemente olvidó tomar las debidas precauciones._

 _¿Asustada? De ningún manera. Gozaba de una buena situación económica para mantener un bebé, solo que dicho bebé no fue planeado._

 _¿Nerviosa? Mucho, porque paciente no era, ni mucho menos dulce o amorosa como Kasumi o Akane. Por kami, como iba a lidiar con un bebé. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no tenía idea que hacer._

 _¿Abortar? ¡No! Por muy fría, codiciosa y manipuladora que fuera, jamás haría algo tan ruin, como quitarle la vida a alguien, mucho menos a un ser indefenso._

 _¿Darlo en adopción? Esa opción era la más viable, sin embargo tenía que conseguir a una buena familia para su cuidado, eso sin mencionar el interminable papeleo que tendría que hacerse. Que flojera, en seguida descartó esa idea._

 _-Un hijo – Susurró para sí, palpándose el plano vientre. No pudo evitar imaginarse con un niño en sus brazos ¿Qué pensaría la gente de ella? ¿La tacharían de inmoral? Con fastidio resopló observando el reflejo de su imagen en el espejo. Como si le importara el qué dirán._

 _Luego de su malentendido con Kuno y de verlo por última vez esa mañana. Nabiki poco a poco empezó de nueva cuenta con su vida de soltera, aceptando el hecho de que Tatewaki nunca más volvería. Después de todo era lo mejor, al menos eso creía ella. Seguía con la absurda idea de no creer en el matrimonio. Con lo independiente que era, no necesitaba de alguien más en su vida. Suspiró con desgano. A quien quería engañar, lo extrañaba, y por mucho que lo negara, lo amaba._

 _¿Cómo confiar nuevamente en un hombre? Después de pasar por aquella vergonzosa experiencia con aquel desvergonzado, no quería saber de hombres en lo que le quedaba de vida. Su lema era "mejor sola que mal acompañada" y vaya que le estaba yendo de maravilla, hasta que Kuno la "flechó", arruinando completamente sus planes. Muy en el fondo de su corazón, sentía que Tatewaki hablaba en serio pero ¿de verdad podía confiar en él? Sabía de antemano su manía de acosar a cualquier chica bonita que se atravesaba en su camino, aunque desde que empezó a salir con él, nunca lo vio hacer tal cosa, era tan atento con ella. Añoraba sus besos, sus abrazos, sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, su calor, su aroma… ¡Maldición! Lo mejor era ya no pensar en él y estaba claro que no le diría absolutamente nada sobre su estado._

 _Estaba decidido, regresaría a Nerima, a su hogar. Deseaba sentir ese calor familiar de su padre y hermanas, ya después se las arreglaría en soltarles la noticia._

 **.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **.**

-¿Tienes hambre, bebé? Estas, de suerte. Hay un local cerca de aquí donde preparan una gran variedad de platillos – Hablaba alegre una linda y bien sofisticada castaña recorriendo el centro de Nerima.

Recién salió de consulta, en sus manos sostenía la ecografía de su bebé. Ya no era un punto como la primera vez que lo vio, podía apreciarlo muy claramente, se veía fuerte y sano, algo que la doctora le había asegurado. Por mucho que lo consideró, no se animó a ir con su cuñado, bien sabía que él en su papel de medico obtendría confidencialidad pero no quería arriesgarse. Lo más conveniente fue buscar otro doctor, afortunadamente su familia andaba metida en sus asuntos como para prestarle atención.

Contaba ya con tres meses de embarazo, a simple vista no se le notaba a causa de la gruesa ropa de invierno, sin embargo una pequeña curvatura en su abdomen la delataba. Estaba al tanto que muy pronto su vientre comenzaría a abultarse y a pesar de ello, ella no perdía el estilo. Le gustaba vestirse bien, andar a la moda, el embarazo no se lo iba a impedir.

-Veamos… ¿Qué se te antoja comer hoy? – susurraba la castaña adentro del local y mirando el menú de comida – Pediré este, por favor. Si no es molestia, quisiera los tazones más grandes.

-Como ordene, señorita.

-Con que heredaste el gusto de tu padre ¿Sabes que odio esos platillos? no me gusta la ensalada de algas ni el sashimi – Nabiki hablaba naturalmente, como si con alguien estuviera platicando a su lado. Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta de la persona que ingresaba al local.

-Su orden, señorita.

-Muchas gracias – La empleada hizo una reverencia para enseguida retirarse – Bueno, a comer. Gracias por la comida. Mmmm, esta delicioso, jamás pensé que este platillo llegara a gustarme – Nabiki disfrutaba su comida, el bebé le exigía y ella gustosa comía.

-Si no te conociera, diría que estás embarazada, cariño – una voz harta conocida hizo que pegara un saltito de sorpresa y parara de degustar.

-¡Tía Nodoka!

-¿Puedo? – Nabiki asintió. Con la elegancia que le caracterizaba, Nodoka Saotome se sentó de frente a la castaña, la notaba tan vulnerable en esos momentos pero le enternecía la manera en que comía los platillos que odiaba sobremanera.

-Hija, sé que no es de mi incumbencia meterme en tus asuntos pero como ya habrás notado, percibo que algo te ocurre y si mi intuición no me falla, creo… No, estoy segura que tu estas embarazada.

La castaña sólo bajó la mirada, como siempre tía Nodoka iba directo al punto, sin rodeos. La señora Saotome comprendió entonces lo que aquejaba a la mediana de las Tendo.

-Sabes Nabiki, siempre he admirado tu forma de sobrellevar las cosas, has sido una mujer muy fuerte e independiente desde que te conozco, sin embargo a veces es necesario hablar. Sé que te cuesta exteriorizar tus sentimientos. No calles, te hará mal, a ti y al bebé… ¿Él lo sabe acaso?

-Él no sabe nada, tuvimos una especie de desacuerdo y no lo he visto desde entonces.

-¿Piensas que él no responderá por ese bebé?

-No lo sé… – Nabiki calló por un momento analizando las palabras adecuadas mientras jugaba con los palillos aquella ensalada – ¿Sabe? Él me pidió matrimonio y yo lo rechacé – La castaña recargó su mano sobre su barbilla observando a la gente caminar ajena a sus problemas amorosos.

-Lo hice porque James… ¿Se acuerda de él? – La matriarca Saotome asintió recordando a ese atractivo muchacho extranjero con quien Nabiki tenía una relación de medio año y se la llevó a vivir a Hokkaido, se extrañaba que fuera otro el que la pretendiera – Porque James resultó ser un hombre casado ¿Lo puede creer? Él muy cínico incluso se atrevió a proponerme matrimonio y yo ignorante acepté. Sino fura por Kuno…

-¿Kuno? ¿Hablas del joven Kuno Tatewaki? – Nabiki asintió agregando – Y padre de mi bebé – De nuevo el silencio inundó el lugar salvo las risas y el murmullo de la gente alrededor.

-Kuno se encontraba de viaje por esos lares y cuando le comenté que me casaba y con quien, él rápidamente me reveló que James era un hombre casado desde hacía tres años, yo no quería creerle hasta que un día lo descubrí hablando por teléfono cariñosamente con alguien y tuve que chantajearlo a que me dijera la verdad – La joven de pronto sintió amarga la boca e instintivamente empezó a tomar toda el agua que contenía el vaso. Amablemente la mamá de Ranma pidió otra jarra de agua a la mesera.

-Fui una tonta, su esposa estaba enterada de todo, eran una especie de matrimonio lunático que disfrutaban pretender a otros, practicaban la poligamia. Me sentí asqueada, rompí todo lazo con él, le arrojé el costoso anillo y me fui inmediatamente, nunca lo volví a ver ¡Imagínese! Viví engañada creyendo que viviría el amor verdadero a su lado – La mesera llegó con otra jarra que dispuso en la mesa para luego retirarse.

-No quise preocuparles, así que callé enfocándome en el trabajo. No me pregunte como me enredé con Kuno, porque ni yo misma lo sé. Creo que fue el despecho o la soledad que simplemente me pareció divertido y porque no, atrevido y apasionante estar con él. Me hizo olvidar de a poco todo lo relacionado con James, nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan plena y amada sino es a su lado. Confieso que me enamoré perdidamente, a pesar de estarme rebanando la cabeza que aquel sentimiento solo era pasajero, sin embargo, luego de escuchar la palabra matrimonio…

Nodoka se sentó junto a ella abrazándola al verla derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Jamás se imaginó que ese joven rubio y de ojos azules hiciera semejante atrocidad. Era un desvergonzado, si lo tuviera enfrente ahora mismo no dudaría en atacarlo con su katana obligándolo a cometer seppuku. Ahora lo entendía, entendía su larga ausencia, lo esquiva que se ponía al hablar con su padre de aquella relación que nunca le pareció, y también entendía por qué su rechazo hacia el joven Kuno y su renuencia a casarse con él.

-Nabiki, sé que tu corazón sufre y no me imagino cuanto pero ¿No crees que él merece saber la verdad? Por lo que me cuentas, temes que suceda algo parecido a lo que pasó con ese hombre. No dejes que ese miedo e inseguridad te prohíban de nueva cuenta rehacer tu vida. Inténtalo, compártele la dicha que pronto se convertirá en padre. Olvida el pasado y trata de vivir el presente y lo que conlleva – Cariñosamente, Nodoka posó su mano en el vientre de la chica – Un bebé suele ser una bendición en la vida de una mujer cuando ésta ha sufrido bastante y si el joven Kuno es sincero no dudes en darle una oportunidad ¿eh? – la señora Saotome acarició maternalmente la mejilla de la castaña, recibiendo por su parte una sonrisa sincera y de alivio.

-Gracias tía, por escucharme. Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien pero no sabía cómo.

-Para eso estamos, querida. Tú tranquila. Será mejor que nos vayamos, es tarde y de seguro tu padre y tus hermanas deben estar preocupados – Nabiki asintió y juntas se encaminaron a la salida.

El sol estaba ocultándose dando paso a la noche, para Nabiki significaba una cosa. Manifestarles la verdad, no solo a su familia sino también al padre de su hijo. Estaba claro que ya no temía la reacción de ninguno de ellos. Por ella y por su hijo lucharía por seguir adelante con o sin él, aunque le fascinaría que fuera con él. Si, lo admitía, ya no tenía dudas, nunca estuvo más segura que ahora. Lo amaba y quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Solo esperaba que él quisiera hablar con ella y no estuviese arrepentido por rechazarlo. Sonrió, ella era la gran Nabiki Tendo, ningún hombre se resistiría a sus encantos, sobre todo si ese hombre era el mismísimo Kuno Tatewaki.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disculpen la demora. Aquí les comparto otro nuevo capítulo.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a Bonnie Butler, James Birdsong, G, Jair937 y ziari27, estoy de vuelta, espero no perderme de nuevo xD**

 **Por favor, si gustan leer nuevamente los anteriores capítulos, hice unos pequeños cambios en algunos párrafos, no son notorios pero igual para ponerse al día.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **:D**


End file.
